1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in silk screen printing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel silk screen printing apparatus wherein inking of the silk screen, squeegeeing of the ink with respect to the silk screen, and raising of the silk screen frame for access to the printed media is accomplished automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a silk screen printing operation with the usual apparatus available today, the usual silk screen frame is provided with means for flooding or applying ink to one side of the properly prepared silk screen by moving therealong in one direction. Squeegee means is also provided for moving along the inked surface of the silk screen for forcing ink through only those portions of the silk screen corresponding to the desired printed matter to be impressed on the printing media, such as paper, or the like, thus achieving a printing operation. Subsequent to the printing of the media, the silk screen frame is normally manually elevated from the printed media in order to permit removal of the printed material and insertion of the next succeeding item to be processed. The operation is repeated until the entire printing operation has been completed.